


What is love?

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Series: What is? [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Kris... I love you»</p><p>It keeps replaying in Kris' head.</p><p>«Kris... I'm sorry but I can't treat you like brother anymore. I love you.»</p><p>It's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love?

_« Kris... I love you»_

It keeps replaying in Kris' head.

_« Kris... I'm sorry but I can't treat you like brother anymore. _

_I love you.»_

It's wrong. Kris always does everything what's possible to make Tao happy. It's the same with all the members, right? But this particular situation makes him useless. Makes him a burden. He can't love him back. Not more than a younger brother. It's wrong because he should be able to do something to cheer him up. He can't think of anything.

"Tao, let's go for a walk," he says.

It's been a week and Kris is frustrated. Tao looks so sad it's painful. They walk in silence which Tao finally breaks.

"Why are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" Kris asks.

"There's more of you around me lately. I feel... overwhelmed."

Kris just wants to make him feel better. Maybe he should tell him that?

"I'm not good in dealing with feelings. You know it, right?" He waits for Tao to nod and continues. "I try to cheer you up, in which I fail. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Tao sighs. "I know. But the closer you are the more painful it is for me. You should know that at least."

Kris waits but nothing more comes from Tao's lips.  _I love you'_ s repeat in his head. What if he would be in love? Wouldn't he want to be near this person no matter what? Would he? He says his doubts aloud.

"Not when you know that this person doesn't love you back," Tao answers. "I mean you still want it but it's too painful to deal with daily."

Kris thinks about it. They walk through park. It's past midnight already so it's annoyingly quiet.

"Tao... How do you know that you love someone in the first place?" He asks because he doesn't get it at all.

Tao doesn't answer at first. "You have to realize that there exists a person you like more than others. You prefer being with that person rather than others. When you're happy when that person is happy. When you're sad and feel a deep pain in your chest when you see that person cries. When you find out that every single skin on skin touch burns more, making your insides twist. When you start to think about that person when not around..."

Kris keeps walking and thinking about what he just heard. He laughs nervously. "Well according to it, Tao, it means I'm in love with you. And we both know I'm not..." He lets out another short laugh.

He hears something and turns around only to see Tao bursts into tears. Kris looks at him, blinking. His mind goes blind. He looks at Tao crying and it's so painful deep inside. "Tao..." he whispers even Tao can't hear it. His words repeat in Kris' head.

_«When you're sad and feel a deep pain in your chest when you see that person cries._

_Kris... I love you.»_

Would he feel the same if any other member cried in front of him? He always knew Tao was special to him but never saw it  _that_  way. Would he feel the same?

He runs to Tao to embrace him tightly.

"No, I'll be fine. Leave me alone," Tao murmurs and pushes him away.

"No, Tao. I won't leave you, " says Kris.

Tao cries even more. He lets himself  lose himself in the hug knowing he'll regret it the moment Kris let him go.

"Tao... You know I'm not good in dealing with feelings. Let me ask you one more question."

Tao nods but he feels pain in his chest getting bigger. But Kris doesn't know about it. "Is it possible not to realize that you're in love?"

Tao shrugs. "I dunno. I guess no one knows it at first. It grows in you until you realize," he answers resigned.

Kris smiles a stupid smile Tao cannot see.

"Then I think I'm in love, Tao," he says. "Because you definitely meet the conditions of  _«that person»_  you've talked about." He tightens his embrace. Tao stops crying and looks up at him questioningly. "Yeah, Tao. I don't really know what to do about it yet but I think I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I made it coz of a picture
> 
> (http://rinsimagination.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/tumblr_m4ne8ohdjz1rwt4j7o1_1280.png)


End file.
